


Lotor/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Lotor/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	1. There's Love in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Lotor are both Slytherins meaning they always have potions class together. But when Lotor shows up late to class when they are studying Amortentia, what, or rather who, will he smell? Enemies to lovers?

Potions class was shared with the Gryffindors. Not that you cared that much, you only wish you didn't share it with one of your fellow Slytherin classmates. Namely, the Snake Prince Lotor. He was every bad Slytherin quality personified. He was machiavellian and more self-absorbed than anybody you'd ever met.

“He's the reason everybody thinks Slytherins are evil.” “So you've said.” “I'm serious, Pidge! It's not fair that there's plenty of us that are actually decent people, but then people like him waltz into the house, act like total jerks, and boom- suddenly we’re the house full of evil people!” You threw your hands up, a sound of frustration leaving your lips. Pidge shrugged nonchalantly. “Why do you care what people think anyway?” “That's not the point, the point is that Lotor is a-” “I’m a what? Thinking about my magnificence as always, (Y/N)?” “Like hell I am!” “Dear, there's no need to be so cold.” You narrowed your eyes, shoving your finger into his chest. “You know what your problem is, you think you're so much better than everyone else, that your mere existence grants you the ability to tower over the rest of us. But in reality, you are just a pretentious jerk who no one can stand.” Lotor’s lips curled into a cruel smirk as he grabbed your hand. “If you really think that, then tell me this: why is it that whenever you see me you've got that cute little blush along your face.” Your features reddened more so but it wasn't because you had a thing for him, it was because you were just that cross. “Look here, you insufferable, self-righteous bastard. I do not, and absolutely will never feel anything short of absolute loathing for you.” “Ah, but haven't you heard love and hate are two sides of the same coin.” You yanked your hand back. “Oh, piss off!” You stormed off, Pidge by your side.

Much to your relief, Potions was the only class you shared with Lotor. Either that or he doesn't bother to show up, you didn't care either way. However, despite Lotor’s presence, Potions remained your favorite class. It was also your best class, you absolutely never missed it, even that one time when you had come from your Transfiguration class with a pinky finger that had been accidentally turned into an earthworm. You were thrilled when your professor told the class that you would be learning the incredibly dangerous Amortentia in the next class. You'd always been a bit more interested in the more dangerous potions than you should've been. Who can blame you, though? The next day and a half felt like an eternity waiting for your next Potions class. You were so excited that you weren't even annoyed for your usual run-in with Lotor. So excited, in fact, that you didn't realize the run-in never came. That Lotor was in fact not even in Potions class today. Well, rather, he had yet to show up.

The class was already halfway through when Lotor burst into the room, looking less put together than you'd ever seen him. Again, it’s not like you cared. He wasn’t even five steps into the classroom when he crinkled up his nose, looking utterly disgusted. Whatever, it wasn’t your problem. You sprinkled in the powdered moonstone, smiling at the iconic pearlescent sheen the potion took on. Lotor, on the other hand, had finally taken his seat after getting chewed out by the professor, costing your house several points. He sniffed at the air, scoffing and shooting you a glare. You glared back. What was his problem? You were minding your own business, he should mind his. You turned back to your potion, trying to ignore the blue eyes burning a hole into the side of your head. It got significantly easier to ignore him when your Amortentia began to emit a soft pink smoke. Curiosity got the better of you and you sniffed. J. Pippin’s Potions, the earth after the first rain of the year, and… a warm, amber tobacco cologne? It was a very distinct smell that seemed familiar, but you just couldn’t quite place it. Regardless, the combination of the scents made you feel warm and at peace. You looked around, Pidge seemed wrapped up in deciphering the scents put out by her potion, and Lotor. Well, he was still glaring at you. You’d had it. “What is your problem?” “My problem? You’re the one that must’ve doused yourself in that ridiculous, cheap fragrance.” “What are you going on about?” “You, you’re reeking up the place. You must’ve poured at least half a bottle of-” “I don’t even use any ‘fragrance’.” You held up air quotes as a jab at his haughty vocabulary. “Then why does the room smell like you?!” Pidge began to cackle. “Hey, Mr. High-and-mighty. You know what potion we’re brewing today?” Before he had a chance to speak up, Pidge kept speaking. “Amortentia. And you know what Amortentia smells like?” “(Y/N)’s bargain cologne apparently.” His response only made Pidge cackle louder. “No, you dunce, Amortentia smells like whatever a person holds most dear. You like (Y/N) more than you let on. Is that why you’re always picking fights with them, isn’t it?” You were stunned into silence, there was no way he liked you, especially not like that. “Absolutely not, I- I don’t owe you an explanation.” He turned away, and- oh my Merlin, was that a blush, was Lotor, Snake Prince, blushing? The rest of class he refused to meet your eye, much less even look in your direction. You wondered if he really liked you; he had to if you were what he smelled from the Amortentia. You felt so confused, he was supposed to be your enemy. And then there was that weird smell that was coming from your own love potion. It was only getting stronger.

You left potions feeling confused and overwhelmed. You felt like everything you knew was wrong and the world you thought you knew was suddenly flipped upside down. You weren’t looking where you were going, so it was no surprise when you tripped, landing into a firm, pleasant smelling wall. Wait, no, that's no wall. “(L/N).” “Lotor! Erm, sorry. I was just going.” Wait a minute, there was that smell again. Amber. Tobacco. Warmth. Cologne. No, no, no, no. There was no way. It had to be a coincidence or some sort of sick joke. “(L/N). (L/N). (Y/N)!” “Wh-what?” He glared down at you. What the hell? He held his hand up to his forehead in a sanctimonious, dramatic pose. “Were you not listening to a word I said?” “Um, no?” “Alright, come on.” He took you by your wrist leading you away. “Where are you taking me? Lotor, let go!” “No, not until you hear me out.” Once you were a safe distance away he finally let go of you. “Listen, what happened in potions. Let’s just pretend none of that ever happened.” He waved his hand around dismissively. The scent came back full force being this close to him and it made you slightly dizzy. “No.” He frowned. “What?” “I said no.” “Just because that ridiculous potion says you are what I hold dear means nothing.” “I beg to differ. I think it’s actually quite telling.” You smirk up at him and he glares before averting his eyes, a light blush over his ridiculously sculpted cheekbones. “Lotor, tell me one thing.” He was fully prepared for you to ask him something that would make fun of him or something that had to do with why he found you so dear to him. “Why are you so cruel to others?” He hadn’t been expecting that. “I knew the feelings weren’t reciprocated, you needn’t rub salt in the wound.” “I’m being serious! You are a great student, so why? Why must you be so cruel?” “It’s in my nature suppose.” You took a step back, realizing how close you had moved towards him. “I see. I guess I was wrong.” “Wrong?” “Didn’t you wonder what I smelled in the Amortentia?” “I didn’t think about it, truthfully.” “J. Pippin’s Potions and the rain.” He looked annoyed and uncertain about what the scents were supposed to mean. “And one more thing.” “Oh?” “Your pompous cologne.” Lotor remained silent, you could practically see the gears turning in his mind. “My cologne?” “So it would seem.” “I- You hold me dear?” “So it would seem.” “Is that all you’re going to say?” “So it would- nevermind.” He nodded, still trying to get a grasp on the new information. “Can I try something?” “Depends…” “Can I kiss you?” You blushed. This was not how you saw this day playing out. Hesitantly you nodded. He cupped your jaw, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Your breath caught in your throat. He smiled warmly, it was the first time you’d ever seen him look so friendly. He was kind of stunning when he looked this soft and open. Your eyes fluttered shut as he leaned toward you, his warm breath ghosting over your lips. ANd then he was kissing you. His lips were soft and warm and tasted faintly of butterbeer much to your surprise. You could feel butterflies in your belly and sparks in your heart. He pulled away far too soon. When you opened your eyes Lotor was smiling that beautiful smile again. “Wow.” You giggled at his awestruck expression. “Do you want to accompany me to Hogsmeade?” You frowned causing him to do the same. “I do like you Lotor, but I don’t know... You’ve been a huge jerk to a lot of people, including my friends and I and-” “Then I can stop. Or at least I will try to.” You sighed, considering what he was saying for a moment. You tip-toed to press a peck to the edge of his mouth. “I’ll give it a try. But you have to prove that you’ll be kind.” “We have an agreement.” You smiled. Amortentia truly is a love potion.


	3. Blood-Thirsty Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire masquerade is all good fun, especially when another person dressed as a vampire catches your eye. Except maybe he's more than just acting like a vampire...

“So how’d you meet?” Oh boy, here we go.

Halloween was one of your favorite holidays; one of the main reasons this was true was because of the major costume party that your bestie held every year. She was in a sorority meaning the party was huge. Anyway, you had to go because like you said, your best friend was hosting it. This year you were going as a vampire. Allura, your bestie, was also hosting an after-party party that was a masquerade of sorts, the only catch: it was a vampire masquerade. Most of the party goers didn’t know this key fact. Only her, the sorority girls, and a handful of other volunteers were going as a vampire, but everybody was expected to go in the closest Victorian garb they can find. You were one of those volunteers. A trip to a handful of thrift stores and a stop at the Hot Topic and you were good to go. Allura had assured you that it would be plenty of fun, and you were sure it would be, but you were still pretty sure you’d dip in and out of the party throughout the night just to get a break from the fangs that were pushing against your gums uncomfortably.

The pre-party, or the first party, was fun enough- if parties were your kind of thing, that is. Allura was a queen when it came to hosting events, all the sorority girls were, it seemed. There were drinks galore, most of which were booze, meaning the party-goers were having no difficulty getting into the mindset to dance without inhibition. The furniture was overturned and most of the rooms had become occupied within the last hour that the party had been raging on. Truly it was a party worthy of the silver screen. You were already tired. The music blaring from the speakers mixed with the flashing lights was giving you one hell of a headache. You stepped out, relishing in the cool night air, it was a nice reprieve from the suffocating heat from inside. It was weird, after being in a space filled by so many other people, the absence of any life outside felt wrong. Like really wrong. It felt like someone was watching you. You shook the feeling off, deciding that maybe the party inside was in need of your return. Besides, you needed to help Alura set up the masquerade soon.

Since there was too many passed out drunks, and one hell of a mess, the masquerade was to be held at a different location- the dance floor they’d secured a month ago. Since the whole thing was a fundraiser, the expense of the lavish party room was more than covered, thankfully. When you got there, Allura and some of the other volunteers had already done a decent amount of set-up. Some decoration still needed to go up, and a few items at the food table needed to go out, but aside from that, you all were golden. “(Y/N), make sure you get into costume. The guests will be arriving soon.” Oh, you also needed to get into costume still. The extravagant outfit was far from easy to slip into, and the fangs were just as uncomfortable as you remembered them being. Oh well, at least you could still talk with them in. By the time you got done changing, guests had already begun to filter in. They were delighted to see you all were vampires. It added a level of mystery and seduction, you supposed. This party, you’d admit, was much better than the previous one. It was just as loud, but at least strangers weren’t trying to grind against you here. No, people were really getting into the theme of masquerade and pretending like they're a bunch of heirs and heiresses attending an elaborate royal ball. It was kind of fun to sink into that persona, you'd admit. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t getting into character too.

“Pardon me, darling, I don’t mean to burden you, but I must say that necklace adorns that tender neck of yours so splendidly.” You flashed a dangerous grin at a girl and she giggled and blushed. “Thank you kindly. It was my mother’s y’know. Pure silver.” “I see. 'Tis a right shame that such a lovely young woman is to wear something that must keep me from her.” She giggled again before resuming chit chat with her friends, occasionally eyeing you with interest. It was a part of the job- flirting shamelessly with the guests. Direct orders from Allura. Internally you were screaming with social anxiety and awkwardness, on the outside, however, you were as suave as the vampires in the movies. Truly a modern-day Louis de Pointe du Lac.

“Pardon me?” You put on a smirk before turning to face the guest. “How may I assist such a fine spe-” Your voice died in your throat. In front of you was the most attractive person you’d ever met. Piercing violet eyes (surely they had to be contacts), hair so blond that it looked nearly white (and wow it looked so fluffy and soft), and a smirk that put your faux vampire smirk to shame. You honestly felt kinda weak in the knees just being in his presence. He looked more amused by you than infatuated which was a minor major blow to your ego, especially since you were sure you were practically ogling him just now. “You can help me find something to drink. I am horribly parched, you see.” Oh right, you were one of the helping crew here. He wasn’t here to dance or flirt- no, he was here to ask you to find the damnable bar. “Of course my good sir, although I must say no drinks here would be as satisfying as your blood.” That line had worked at least twice tonight so when he laughed- actually laughed, you felt a little discouraged. When he finished laughing, he straightened himself back up. “Sorry, darling. Is that really what you silly mortals think of us?” Oh shoot, was he one of the volunteers? You were sure you hadn’t seen him during set up earlier. Maybe he got here late? “Oh my gosh, I didn’t realize you were helping out here too. I feel like an idiot now, haha.” You laughed at your own expense, relieved that he was joking around with you and not acting like an ass at your mistake. “Helping here- yes I suppose I am.” Huh, guess he didn’t want to break character. You stopped walking once you were at the bar. “Here you are, my good sir.” He chuckled. “Thank you, my dear, although it seems they don’t have what I wish to drink here.” What? The bar had at least 20 different kinds of drinks and that wasn’t even counting the alcohol. “It doesn’t?” “No, but I suppose if I must, I will settle for a red wine.” As he ordered you couldn’t help but muse over the fact that he really was like a vampire- he played the role well. “It’s quite stuffy in here, wouldn’t you say?” You quirked an eyebrow at him, he smiled in return. “Would you care to get some air with me?” Years of watching over Allura at bars and making sure you didn’t get dragged away into an isolated space with a stranger told you that no, going outside with him was dangerous. On the other hand, he seemed nice and you really could use some air. “Sure, but I gotta be back in here soon, so maybe we can head to the balcony?” A safe compromise you reckoned. “I couldn’t have chosen a more preferable meeting spot if I tried.” He walked in front of you, leading you to the balcony. As he walked, you noticed how sure his steps seemed, how he seemed to glide with each step. He oozed elegance, and as you followed him, you noticed the jealous stares you received.

The balcony was closed off by a set of thick Victorian style curtains. Lotor moved them aside so you could pass under them. He swept them aside like they weighed no more than a feather, although earlier when you had helped set them up, you had to have help because they were so heavy. You didn’t realize this until later, though. You did notice he no longer had his drink in hand, though... how odd. The night sky was out in its full glory that night. The stars looked like they'd been hung up one by one just to set the scene for Lotor and you. It was almost unbearably romantic. Why did you have to pick the balcony? At least you could still hear the chatter from inside. Lotor tilted his head up and the moonlight shone over him, making his almost white hair gleam ethereally. The night looked like it belonged to him- like he was the one who twisted the shadows and directed the moonlight. It was enchanting in the most predacious kind of way. “I would say this is much better, wouldn’t you, darling?” “Yeah, the night’s really pretty. The stars are almost never this bright.” You felt him brush a lock of your hair behind your ear, it sent shivers down your spine, but you made no move to stop him. The attention was actually quite nice. Especially since everyone just knew you as Allura’s less attractive friend. You looked over at the charming man beside you, he was already looking at you. Even the cool night air couldn't help ease the heat that had crept up your neck to your cheeks. “You have the most splendid eyes.” A squeak left you, your blush only worsening. “Thank you.” “Oh dear, I’m being too forward aren't’ I? I haven't even introduced myself.” He took your hand, bowing in front of you whilst he pressed his lips against the back of your hand. His kiss was cold as ice, leaving a ghost of his kiss even when he pulled back. “I am Lotor, pleased to meet you.” The dated greeting left you reeling and you clumsily bowed back. “(Y/N), truly an honor.” When you righted yourself again, he was gleaming. (Y/N), what an enchanting name.” The way he spoke your name like it was a fine wine that deserved to be savored, made your heart skip a beat. “Thank you.” “Tell me, (Y/N), what do you think of the creatures of the night?” What? Was he talking about vampires? “I suppose I’ve always liked them? When I was younger I always thought it would be wonderful to be bitten, but I suppose that might’ve been the fault of certain movies and novels.” He grinned again, and you noticed the sharp incisors he had. You couldn’t help but wonder where he had bought such real looking fangs. “And do you still fancy them as much as you did in your youth?” Gosh, what were these questions? “I um, I suppose I do.” His wolfish grin widened. His hand was at your neck, but he was only cupping the side of it, his thumb gently brushing over your jugular. Your heart pounded in your chest, a mix of nerves and excitement thrumming through your body. “Such a wonderful neck.” He spoke more to himself than you, but you still heard it. He was really taking this vampire thing serious. At least, that’s what you thought until you looked up and saw his eyes- the sclera in his eyes to be exact- glow yellow, like a dangerous animal in the forest. The world around you spun, and despite yourself, you clung to him, like he would keep you from spinning away with the rest of the world. “Darling, would you mind too terribly if I drink from that flawless neck of yours. Your blood, I can smell it from her, you will taste exquisite.” Your breath caught in your throat. Your heart was gripped with fear, but your brain buzzed with eager anticipation. You weren’t really sure what you wanted. “I promise I won’t hurt you, darling. I can’t imagine causing such a magnificent specimen such as yourself any suffering. I will make the experience enjoyable for you.” When you spoke, your voice sounded faint, far away even, like you yourself weren’t the one talking, more like you were listening to someone in the next room talking. “Yeah, yeah okay.” Within seconds his lips were at your neck, you weren’t sure how he’d gotten so close so fast. He didn’t bite you right away, no, true to his word he was making you feel so, so good. He pressed a kiss to the area where your neck met your shoulder, trailing kisses up until he met the area above your jugular. He nipped at the area, not hard enough to puncture your skin, just enough to make your knees buckle and force you to grip onto his shoulders to steady yourself. He pulled back just enough to blow on your neck, the cold air sending tingles through your body. Seeming pleased with himself, he moved back in. His lips met the same spot they had been in before, pressing soft kisses. He pulled back again, although not as much as before, before biting into your neck. It felt the same way it had when he was just gently scraping your neck, only more pressure. If you didn’t know he was planning on biting you, you might have not even realized what he was doing. The quiet slurping noises probably would’ve tipped you off, though. He was sucking on your neck and a sigh left your lips. You’d probably have a hickey later, but right now you couldn’t care less about that. His tongue lapped against your heated neck, the contrast in temperature giving you goosebumps. You felt dizzy, although whether it was the blood loss or the pleasure you weren’t sure. He lapped at your neck one more time before pulling back. You’d always figured that vampires would look messier than they did in the movies, but no- there was a small trickle of blood on his chin, but aside from that he looked as put together as he did earlier. You, however, were sure you looked a hot mess. “You were even more succulent than I had imagined. Thank you, darling.” He seemed to notice your disheveled appearance and chuckled, not unkindly. “Oh dear, perhaps I got a little carried away.” “No, no. That was… good. Really good.” “I see, perhaps you would consider being my own personal donor.” That was probably a bad idea, but if it felt that good everytime, who were you to say no. “On one condition.” “Oh? What is your condition?” What was your condition- you really hadn’t thought this one through. “If I’m going to be your ‘donor’, the least you could do is to wine and dine me occasionally.” His confused look turned to one of amusement, pleased even. “Are you asking me to court you?” You blushed, realizing that yes, that was what you were saying. “Yes?” “Splendid. I would be more than happy to court you.” He leaned toward you, capturing you in a brief but absolutely spectacular kiss. He pulled away all too soon. “I’ll be seeing you soon, darling.” He turned and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. You bit your lip, turning back to rejoin the party, a smile on your features. Soon, huh? You couldn’t wait.

So yeah, that’s how we met.


End file.
